


Step on him!

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Tanaka / Reader Vignettes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Male Submissive, Mistress, Painplay, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Tanaka liking Femdom? Canon, I think.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/You
Series: Tanaka / Reader Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958683
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Step on him!

Tanaka is such a pretty sight on his knees, looking up at you with his hands tied behind him. There’s no fear in those eyes as you step closer, heels clicking on the cold tile - just naked lust and reverence, like you were some sort of deity.

You may not be a god, but he’s definitely going to be worshipping you tonight.

Tanaka shivers, sweat beading down his neck. The floor is freezing, but he’s absolutely burning with need, cock straining against the black lace panties you had picked out for him earlier. His breath catches in his throat as you raise a sleek stocking-clad leg and push him backwards, lowering him to the floor.

“What a pretty pet, all dressed up for me…”

His pulse quickens as you press the heel harder into his abdomen. “Just for you, mistress.”

You smirk down at him, dragging your shoe south. “Oh, so loyal. You’ve been such a good pet today, wearing your lace all day at work.” The sole of your shoe slides meets his erection and pauses.

“Good pets get rewarded.”

You grind the sole against Tanaka’s cock and it throbs at the contact, precome making the fabric translucent. He’s gasping, eyes rolling back, but he manages to choke out a breathy “Thank you, Mistress!” as you press down onto his dick.

You step off with a click of your tongue when he twitches his hips slightly, unconsciously trying for more friction.

“Don’t try to rush me. We’ve got all night.”

Tanaka’s eyes are darker, but no less devoted as he quivers under your half-lidded stare.

“Yes, ma'am.”


End file.
